Anything You Can Do
by Shimegami
Summary: Fluffiness. Sap. Romance. S+S and maybe a little E+T. Li cursing. Competitive stuff. Come on, what more can you want? R&R!!!!
1. Prologue

Anything You Can Do  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Fluffiness, Romance  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: Um...kinda based on that children's poem..you know, the "Anything you can do, I can do better" thing...um...yeah...fic time!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Li-kun!!! Wait up!!!"  
  
Li Syaoran stopped walking and turned around. Which was a bad idea, he realized as Sakura Kinomoto crashed into him on roller blades.  
  
"Ack! Gomen ne, Li-kun!! I'm sorry, I couldn't stop! So, whatcha doing today after school? Me and Tomoyo are going out for ice cream,   
wanna come?" Li blinked, and was about to say no. He opened his mouth and-  
  
"Yes." Li blinked again. He had meant to say no. Why had he said yes? And further more, why was he talking to himself again? Shaking his   
head, Li looked at Sakura, who was in "hanyaan mode" due to his answer. "Hoe?! So you're really gonna come with us then?"  
  
Li sighed, and resigned to his fate. "Yes, I'm really gonna come."  
  
"HOE!!!!!!"  
  
As Sakura dragged him off to school, Li couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom he had...  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: heh heh heh...what made Li say yes? What will happen at the ice cream shop? And most importantly, why are the chemical water-fighters  
praying eggplant??? MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-ACK!!! *coughs* Note to self, never eat Pocky and laugh maniacally at the same time.  



	2. Ice Cream Dreams

Anything You Can Do  
by Shimegami  
Warnings: Fluffiness, Sap, Romance, blah blah blah...  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: Part Two!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H-ACK!! Damn, did it again! Stupid Yan Yans...  
*...* - thought-speak, telepathy, etc. I know they can't but Li and Sakura in my fic can communicate with their minds.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Li Syaoran had made a discovery. A very important one. One that could change the fate of the the entire world, or maybe just Toemeda.  
  
Math was incredibly boring when you're waiting for something.  
  
Sighing, Li blinked at the chalk board and tried to stay awake. It didn't help that he knew this stuff already. Man, he'd be grateful if   
the stuffed animal or Touya would show up right now. Hey even Meiling- No, slash that thought. He did NOT want her around. He was   
glad that she had decided to call off their engagement and go back to Hong Kong, leaving him free to pursue his love. Li sighed again,  
remembering...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hoe?! You don't have to go back!? Really!! Oh, yay!! You can stay with me when we get old enough, hust you watch!! We'll get a college  
dorm and cook and sleep and play...  
  
~End~  
  
Sakura had been so happy when he announced that he would be staying. They were eighteen now...soon they would have to go to college. Sakura had been   
overjoyed to hear that he was going to the same college she was. Tomoyo was going somewhere else with a better photography program, and so  
Sakura had been heartbroken to find her friend wasn't going with her. But she had immediately cheered up when Li had annonced his destination.  
  
Li shifted his position. Math was boring.  
  
*Sakura? Can you hear me? Sakura?*  
  
The fuzziness that answered him told Li that his cherry blossom was in "hanyaan mode". Taking a deep mental breath, Li "yelled".  
  
*SAKURA!!!!*  
  
*HOOOOOOOOOOE!?*  
  
Li smirked at her reaction. Always the "Hoe" word. *You ought to be more awake, being caught off-guard like that!*  
  
*I was having a nice daydream!!*  
  
*Nice enough to make you go hanyaan? Lemme see!*  
  
*NO!!*  
  
Li reached out and managed to grab the tail end of it...okay, Sakura had been in a park, under a cherry blossom tree, and he was there.  
  
*Don't do that!!* She snatched it away before he could see more.  
  
*Aw, but I wanted to see!*  
  
*No, no you wouldn't Li-kun...*  
  
Her mental voice made Li frown a little. He was about to reply when the bell rang.  
  
*Oh! Time to go! See you at the ice cream shop, Li!!* Sakura was gone.  
  
Li sighed once more. This was gonna be one wierd day.  
  
***  
  
"Li-kun!!!!"  
  
Li turned and felt a smile and a blush creep on his face when he saw who had called out those words. Sakura was running toward him, smiling.  
  
Li smiled a bit more when he realized that she STILL had roller blades. She never grows up...  
  
"*pant**pant* Ready to go, Li-kun?" Sakura asked him with a sunny smile.  
  
Li felt his face heat a little more from that smile. "Y-yeah, sure."  
  
Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him off, totally oblivious to her friend's increase in blood pressure.  
  
Together, they headed off to the ice cream shop.  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: More questions! Will Li and Sakura ever get to the ice cream shop? What will they find out about each other? Why do they want to race?  
What was Sakura's daydream about Li? Will they ever get together? WHY DO MY SOCKS NEVER COME OUT OF THE DRYER!!!??? You have to wait!!  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H HA HAAA!!!! Hey, I didn't cho-hack! Spoke too soon. 


	3. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Anything You Can Do  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Fluff, Sap, Happy...you should know by now...  
AN: Next chapter. Wow.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
Chaptor Two  
  
"Hmmm....what should I get?" Sakura swung her feet lazily as she studied her menu. "Li-kun, what are you getting?" She asked. Better have  
an opinion.  
  
"Uuh....plain chocolate."  
  
"Not creative, are you Li-kun?" Sakura giggled and smiled at the now blushing Li. With all the blushing he did, she could almost believe he   
liked her. No, better push that thought away so she wouldn't get depressed. There was no way he could like her. Now, back to choosing a   
flavor.  
  
"I know! I'm gonna get strawberry!"  
  
"You've never gotten that before, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I'm being adventurous, Tomoyo-chan! Anyway, I like strawberries. Don't you, Li-kun?"  
  
"Uhh....."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Hi! Ready to order?" The waiter looked at the group of high school students. hmm, the cute green eyed one and the brown haired guy   
definately liked each other, if he was any judge of character. He suspected that they hadn't got around to telling each other yet, though.  
He smiled. They really needed to get together. Such a cute couple. Anyway...  
  
"I'll have strawberry!!"  
  
"Vanilla, please."  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of seconds."  
  
Sakura giggled at the thought of eating nice yummy strawberry ice cream. Kero-chan would've wanted to come, but she couldn't risk it in a  
public place. Oh well. That was his fault for not choosing a form that could go out in public. More for her.  
  
"So, what were you doing when you so unceremoniously interrupted my daydream, Li-kun."  
  
"Math. Boring, horrible, awful math. I think I will scream if we go over related functions one more time."  
  
"Hm...today I learned a new way to hold my camera to get better viewing areas!"  
  
"...hoe..."  
  
"..uh...that's...great...Daidouji..."  
  
"I knew you'd be happy for me!!"  
  
Fortunately for Li and Sakura, the ice cream arrived, effectively stopping any building photography rants Tomoyo might have had. She may be Sakura's   
best friend, but ice cream, she felt, tasted better than cameras.  
  
"Yay!! All hail to the ice cream!!"  
  
Li had just opened his mouth when a large crash sounded outside.  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Cliffhanger!! Ha! What was the sound? What caused it? What will happen to our heroes? Do *you* know where my socks go when   
I put them in the dryer? 


	4. Truth Hurts (Har Har)

Anything You Can Do  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Fluffiness, typical sappy crappy sytuff(not that I mind ^-^), *happiness*  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: Next Part. Fight time!! Stuff actually gets answered in this chapter! Li swears! Competitive card captoring (is that even a word?)!!!  
Finally!!! ||^_^||  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"HOE!? I sense a card!! But they've all been captured..."  
  
"Whatever it is, we'd better go check it out."  
  
"I have my camera!!!"  
  
Li sweatdropped at Tomoyo's statement, and stood up. Running outside, he was confronted with a strange sight. A girl, fourteen or fifteen, stood  
in the street. She wore baggy black pants, a rather revealing halter top, and her hair was black and white. Her skin was as white as her   
shirt, and she had dead black eyes.  
  
"That's it! That's the Clow Card!! But which one is it? I've never seen it before!" Sakura studied the girl in front of her.  
  
"Sakura!!"  
  
"Kero-chan!!" Sure enough, the guardian flew up, frowning.   
  
"Hurry and seal it, Sakura! That's the Truth card!! Whoever touches her is forced to tell the truth in thier hearts. Not to mention she likes  
to blow up people who don't tell the truth!"  
  
"Hoe...I guess she wouldn't like Yamakazi-kum, then..."  
  
"No time for that!! Get your wand out, Sakura!"  
  
"Hai, Li-kun!"  
  
**insert little scene of key here**  
  
"Okay, Li-kun!! Distract her for me!!" Sakura grabbed her Jump card and flung it towards Li.  
  
"Gotcha!! Jump!!" Li flew through the air, landing behind the card. She turned towards him, surprised. She blinked, and smiled.   
  
"Li-kun!! I bet I can catch her before you!!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
The Truth card smiled even more.  
  
*Oh, shit!!*  
  
The Truth card raised her hand and-  
  
That's the last thing Li saw.  
  
***  
  
Li groaned. Damn, what was he drinking last night. His head...  
  
"That's the last time I do whatever I did..."  
  
"Li-kun!! You're awake!!" Li felt two arms wrap around him in an ecstatic hug. He turned, and blushed *very* red when he realized who had hugged  
him.  
  
"S-Sakura..."  
  
"Li-kun! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sakura squeezed him tightly, pressing her full body up against him.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Do you need tissue? That nosebleed looks pretty bad..."  
  
"No, I'lb be finde..."  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: I am truely evil, ending like that on you. I like it. Ahh, this is the life.  
  



	5. Good Morning Li!!!

Anything You Can Do  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: You know by now.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: YATTA!!! So far, my three reviews have been good!! I'll try to keep this up!! Oh, and my cat is eating corn again..-_-;;; Damn muses.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Li laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling. After getting the okay from Sakura, he had headed home. Sometimes she was a LITTLE too protective...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sit DOWN!!"  
  
"Sakura, I'm fine.."  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Fine. Power card!!"  
  
"Ugha..."  
  
"Now stay there and don't move."  
  
"Anou..."  
  
~End~  
  
Sighing, Li rolled over on his side, wincing as he hit a bruise. Damn, it still smarts. Well, it was better than being torn up and unconcious.  
Yeah, says who? Then he wouldn't have to feel the pain. He was talking to himself. Oh gee, he was awfully observant. Li snorted, winced as pain  
resulted, and resolved to fall asleep. He was starting to find himself extremely annoying.  
  
***  
  
::Knock knock knock::  
  
Li groaned, and shoved his pillow over his head. He had been having such a nice dream, with cherry blossoms and large amounts of chocolate.  
mmm, chocolate.  
  
::KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK::  
  
"Goddammit!" Li swore, pulling himself out of his bed. He shuffled to the front door, and threw it open.  
  
"Hi Li-kun!!"  
  
"Gszzht..."  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Gszzht..."  
  
"I guess not...oh well!! I brought chocolate cake!!"  
  
",,,Gszzht?"  
  
"Yep, and it's all yours!! I made Kero-chan eat a different one."  
  
"...Gszzht..."  
  
"No need to thank me!!" Sakura bounced into the apartment, cheerful as ever, with bags of supplies. Li blinked, trying to make his speech switch from  
Morning-Li speech to Regualr-Li speech. He tried.  
  
"Gszzht?" Damn, didn't work.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Amazing how you can make an entire language out of a single sound! You certainly have prefected it, Li-kun!"  
  
"................Gszzht.........."  
  
"Oh well. Go take a shower and wake up. I'll be doing some stuff, so take your time." And with that, sakura showed Li into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, nice boxers."  
  
"GSZZHT!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Sakura hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast. Li had apparently taken her advice to heart, and was spending a long time in the shower.  
She smiled even more at the thought of being here, cooking breakfast and cleaning house for Li. Her smile dropped a bit. He would probably  
never allow her to call him Syaoran. Oh, she wanted to, though. She wanted a lot of things she was never going to get. If only he felt the same  
way...hey, there was a way to ask him how he felt about her and get a true answer!! The Truth card!! If she could get him to touch it, she would ask him  
and he would have to tell her!! Yeah!! Sakura smiled fully now, troubles long gone and far away for the day.  
  
Hey, she thought, that rhymed.  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Wait for the next chapter! The chapter where it all comes out! The chapter where it draws to a close!! The chapter where I finally may figure out waht  
happens to my socks!!! 


End file.
